starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:Thales César
Bem-vindos à minha página de discussão! Esta página serve para tirar qualquer dúvida que vocês tenham comigo ou com alguma coisa relacionado à Star Wars Wiki. Também pode-se fazer solicitações que exijam intervenções de burocrata. Por favor, ao deixar-me uma nova mensagem, insira cabeçalho e assine. Desta forma, entrarei em contanto com você mais rapidamente. 500px|link=User:Thales César Mensagem Ok irei dar uma re-lida nos dois manuais, é que sou mais prático, apenas tenho uma confusão nessa parte da fonte e por isso irei ler um pouco e ver outras páginas pra ver as edições, valeu mesmo. Re:Sobre links Cânon e Legends Olá Thales! Queira me desculpar minha falta de atenção, pois estou acostumado com o layout da wiki do Fallout onde os mboxes de esboços ficam no superior da página, prometo que lerei o manual. A respeito da substituição, eu fiquei um pouco confuso, pois havia escrito na página de edição cânon:C3-PO e cânon:R2-D2 mas o link para as páginas ficava em vermelho como inexistente. Espero que eu seja esclarecido quanto à isso. :[[User:Glauber0|''' Glauber0']][[User talk:Glauber0| ''Howdy!]] 23h55min de 27 de Dezembro, 2015 Erros e bugs do Editor Visual Olá Thales! Bem, apesar de o editor visual criar predefinições condensadas ele tem seus benefícios. Eu entrei em contato com você porque eu queria saber qual é o motivo de eu não poder editar NENHUM artigo Cânon com o Visual. Bem, eu tento mas não vai. Não sei o que é, e espero que você saiba e se puder corrigir, alertar a wiki ou fazer alguma coisa, espero a tua compreensão! Obrigado! Mat the force be with us! Darth Yeelhoy[http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Utilizador_Discuss%C3%A3o:Darth_Yeelhoy (discussão)] 14h29min 28 de Dezembro de 2015 *Olá de novo, bem, eu já me acostumei com o clássico então eu posso esperar até que esse problema se resolva, SE ele FOR resolvido. *'Darth Yeelhoy[http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Utilizador_Discuss%C3%A3o:Darth_Yeelhoy '''(holonet)]'' 14h56min 28 de Dezembro de 2015 Mensagem Olá Thales, Bom vim aqui pra falar de um bug, bom veja: http://imgur.com/rtNv2ZT, Star Wars 7 sumiu, bom veja ai, dependendo pode ser que meu computador bugou, ou sumiu mesmo Darth watt (discussão) 13h35min de 29 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) :Watt, por favor, insira um cabeçalho antes de sua mensagem. Thales César (discussão) 14h31min de 29 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Cabana do Mal Olá Thales, Aconteceu um inprevisto, eu criei a página Cânon:Dagobah um dos pontos de interresse era Cânon:Cabana do Mal isto porque eu traduzi mal, o legends seria Cabana do Lado Sombrio, ou seja o titulo está errado, eu admito a culpa foi minha, e agora oq posso fazer pra consertar? UDY criou a Pagina sendo Cabana do Mal mesmo, e agora oq eu faço? Darth watt (discussão) 23h07min de 30 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Não é cabana é caverna Thales não é cabana é caverna, desculpa Darth watt (discussão) 23h16min de 30 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Cruz da Morte Thales como eu ponho aquela cruz q indica que alguem morre em uma batalha? Darth watt (discussão) 19h13min de 1 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) : :–Resolvido via Chat Tenente Hey! Eu virei tenente, estou atualmente com 69 edições em Cânon e pf me coloque lá no cabeçalho Patente, em Star Wars Wiki:Projeto Cânon. Obrigado, e May the Force be with us! :Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] XhYmin T de Z de U Teste Olá Thales, Me explique o motivo desta categoria: http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Teste E em os links estão errados, como eu faço para solicitar ao Bot? Obrigado, e May the Force be with us! :Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 20h20min 02 de Janeiro de 2016 Categoria:Teste Oi Thales, bem, me explique como a categoria pode nos ser útil? E também me explique como eu ativei o BB-8. May the force be with us! Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 18h02min 03 de de Janeiro de 2016 Infobox cidade Olá Thales, nos não temos prefeito na infobox de cidade? os cara de Wookieepedia tem,eu iria editar Cidade das Nuvens, ai me deparei que a infobox de cidade não tem prefeito, veja http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud_City Darth watt (discussão) 17h29min de 9 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Mensagem Oi Thales, não estou entendendo a forma que vocês estão organizando a wiki. Estão abrindo toda uma sessão referente ao cânone e estão marcando os personagens como Legends também? Provavelmente o rumo dos personagens vai mudar e como ficará a organização quando houver essas diferenças? Já li o material referenciado mas isso não me foi respondido. abraço Cidade das Nuvens Olá Thales estou com um problema em Cidade das Nuvens, seguinte uma imagem que deveria estar no seção História esta na seção Nos bastidores, e a imagem de Boba Fett, teria como me ajudar?Darth watt (discussão) 17h28min de 16 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) : Mace Windu é careca Olá Thales, gostaria de saber se é considerado vandalismo colocar na infobox de Mace Windu que ele é careca onde tem escrito |cabelo= ? Darth watt (discussão) 15h03min de 19 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Cabecalho Primeiramente eu queria dizer que não sei exatamente o que eu to fazendo... Eu estava tentando upar uma imagem pra usar nesta pagina http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/DF.9 mais aconteceu isso *http://prntscr.com/9s972i *Ai eu li a parte do admnitrator ali e entrei em contato com você '-' que eu eu faço? ;-; PhantomHD (discussão) 21h18min de 19 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) : :–Resolvido via Chat Re: Navegação Olá Thales! Ficou excelente! Parece até que vocês adivinharam minha idéia, eu já estava pensando em sugerir uma maneira de fazer a barra da Eras acompanhar o usuário enquanto descia a página. Mas essa maneira ficou muito boa! *_* JediSam(discussão) 09h13min de 20 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Bug Olá Thales, eu encontrei um negócio muito estranho veja: http://imgur.com/knlF1hq o legends esta voando na parte esquerda da tela, e o codigo fonte esta normal http://imgur.com/lj8fT2m, eu não sei se é bug do meu PC, ou da pagina, me fale depois oq aconteceu, Darth watt (discussão) 15h04min de 20 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Mensagem Olá Thales, Eu sou o usuário gabemarcos e gostaria de saber por que você teria revertido as edições em Podracer de Sebulba. Grato, Gabemarcos Imagens Oh, Thales... Você excluiu a maioria das imagens conceituais do Ralph McQuarrie! Tem como desfazer? Elas faziam parte de uma galeria especial dedicada a ele... JediSam(discussão) 20h24min de 24 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Isso, geralmente essas imagens mais importantes estão em algum lugar da Categoria:Imagens. Mas não tem como desfazer mesmo? Então parece que vou ter que upá-las de novo. Acho que os Wookiees ainda têm. JediSam(discussão) 20h46min de 24 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Ok, reupeas. JediSam(discussão) 21h16min de 24 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Hmm, Thales, tem mais um problema... Lembra que os parâmetros |image = '' de algumas infoboxes foi alterado? Pois é, nas páginas dessas infoboxes as imagens estavam lá, mas aparecendo como não utilizadas... JediSam(discussão) 11h55min de 25 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Sim, por exemplo, olha só o que aconteceu aqui. Bem, eu consertei agora, mas a imagem da infobox tinha sido excluída. Acredito que ela aparecia como "não utilizada" por que o parâmetro da infobox estava incorreto. JediSam(discussão) 12h34min de 25 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Pois é. Tem como fazer o BB-8 dar uma olhadinha nas infoboxes, para arrumar os parâmetros? JediSam(discussão) 14h17min de 25 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) ::Hmm, eu estava olhando aqui, a maioria das infoboxes têm o parâmetro ''|imagem = '', enquanto outras têm ''|image = ''. Poderíamos padronizar todas para ''imagem e substituir nas páginas. JediSam(discussão) 16h05min de 25 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Re:Moderador de conteúdo UOOOOOUUUUUU! \o/ Quais são meus novos poderes? *_* JediSam(discussão) 16h08min de 25 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Senhor, sim senhor! :Hehe, quando eu estava olhando, justificativas como "Página muito visitada" e "Vandalismo frequente" não se aplicavam muito a uma Infobox. Nas próximas vou escrever algo como "Protegendo infobox" ou "Predefinição interna da Wiki. Que tal? :JediSam(discussão) 20h30min de 25 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) República Democrática, Popular e PROBLEMÁTICA Oi Thales, lá estava eu editando quando eu quis colocar o emblema da República, mas ele não faz o upload eu e o Watt, nós tentamos várias vezes. O que aconteceu? Obrigado pela atenção! Vou (M)editar :Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 19h05min 26 de Janeiro de 2016 :: Destaque Oi Thales, eu queria saber quando é que os artigos destacados serão destacados. Obrigado. Até! May the Force be with us! Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 18h42min 27 de Janeiro de 2016 : Re:Mais imagens Parece que essa página tem como parâmetro de "uso" as imagens que estão embutidas em páginas. Teria que haver alguma maneira de colocar exceções à regra, dizendo que mesmo que as imagens não estejam em nenhuma página, estão sendo utilizadas. Ou talvez criar uma página especial e colocar as imagens lá de algum jeito, mas eu prefiro outra estratégia. JediSam(discussão) 21h07min de 28 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Hmm, esse parece um problema para a Wikia resolver, hahaha. Bem, ou podemos criar aquela página e botar as imagens nela. Assim elas vão saindo da lista. JediSam(discussão) 21h08min de 29 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :::Era disso que estava falando. Bem, não é a melhor solução mas funciona. O BB pode dar conta? JediSam(discussão) 09h12min de 30 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Mensagem *Olá Thales *tudo bem? *cara, acompanho esse Wiki já faz um bom tempo...primeiro parabens pelas atualizações....a parte do canon ta ficando bem legal *uma pergunta *na wookipedia tem uma pagina *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline_of_canon_media *que tem toda a cronologia canon atualizada *não sei se vc sabe, mas tem muita coisa...livros, hqs que só tem em ingles e nao acho nem previsão para portugues *vc sabe de algo sobre isso? * Marcas da Guerra Olá Thales, bom na pagina do projeto cânon está escrito que Marcas da Guerra está sendo editado por Rafael Rossi, porém não exite emuso, eu comprei o livro e venho recentemente editando o artigo, existe algo que possa dar errado se continuar editando? Darth watt (discussão) 23h52min de 9 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) Mensagem hum... Primeiro ueiro deixar claro ue nao sei como faer cabeçalho... O ue esta acontecendo com minhas paginas? http://pt.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/C%C3%BApula_geradora_de_escudo_defletor_ISD-72x?action=history agradecido. PhantomHD (discussão) 22h40min de 24 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) OBS: Nao esueci do seu adaptador... Estou sem tempo de ir na santa efigênia :/ OBS²: Por ue estou escrevendo errado At-st Oi Thales! Uma dúvida, você tirou as categorias aqui? (sei, hoje é 29 de fevereiro e Star Wars não ganhou o Oscar ) JediSam(discussão) 14h53min de 29 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) Uma predefinição muito louca Oi talis, Desculpe postar insanidades na sua página de discussão, mais dá uma olhada no histórico desta arma que eu criei o.O http://prntscr.com/afcokf. Eu editei assim que bati o olho nisso... PhantomHD (discussão) 00h02min de 15 de Março de 2016 (UTC) Email Olá, Thales! Eu lhe enviei um email hoje. Se puder dar uma olhada e responder assim que puder, eu agradeço! Ana (talk) 21h08min de 28 de Março de 2016 (UTC) Muita coisa #Thales, a nossa foto de fundo legends não está exatamente compatível na página inicial do Cânon. #O Star Wars Wiki:Guia de Leiaute NÃO TEM ensinando artigos de organizações. #Thales, deu um bug daqueles gigantes sabe... Verifica essa página e vê o que você pode fazer. Cânon:Batalha de Yavin. OBS.: Não quis editar na outra página que está no bug para não piorar a situação. Precaução. Cânon:Estrela da Morte #Como que faz aquele cruz de morte? Aquela que aparece em infoboxes, depois do nome do doutor. Ex.: Moff Tarkin (morte) #Thales, verifica na página que eu "promovi" para artigo destacado - provavelmente, se o termo "a Exile" está correto, é que está meio confuso isso para mim. Nunca joguei SW: TOR. Bem, vê o que você pode fazer para remediar a situação. Triunvirato Sith OBS.: É porque eu queria criar um cabeçalho com o nome de "Edições Recentes", então seria chato ficar editando toda hora isso, mesmo eu "saindo na frente" em números de edições se eu fizer isso. #Thales, eu estava querendo criar uma predefinição no estilo de Scroll box ou uma infobox diferente. Eu queria que nela, aparecesse as minhas edições recentes e a hora, sei lá. Tem como fazer? Se sim, me ensina, por gentileza. #Fazer "edições spam" é considerado vandalismo ou algum ato proibido e tal? #Thales, tem algum problema com o forúm, para mim, este não cria mais nenhum dos mesmos, estranho. Vê aí. #Por que não definimos um tempo para mudarmos a predefinição Você sabia? Por enquanto é só, MAY THE FORCE BE WITH US! *Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 18h08min 29 de Março de 2016 Promoção 171 edições! Não sei quantas criações desculpe, mas me promove lá pf. Darth Yeelhoy[[User talk:Darth Yeelhoy| (holonet)]] 18h19min 29 de Março de 2016 Meses e dias E aí, Thales! Dá pra fazer o BB passear por aí e tirar os atributos desnecessários da ? JediSam(discussão) 16h08min de 5 de Maio de 2016 (UTC) :Pode deixar! Excelente trabalho, Sam! Thales César (discussão) 16h22min de 5 de Maio de 2016 (UTC) ::Feito! Thales César (discussão) 00h37min de 7 de Maio de 2016 (UTC) Re:Artigos destacados Claro, Thales. Se o pessoal não se manifestou mais e temos "muitos" votos, e já tá na hora mesmo hehe. Agora eu só vou esperar mais um pouquinho pro pessoal aparecer pra comentar no tópico das Políticas, e talvez até chamar pra ver se o pessoal aparece. JediSam(discussão) 18h21min de 29 de Junho de 2016 (UTC) Mensagem Oi, Thales! Como você, sou fã n° 1 de sabres de luz, planetas, e outras coisas do universo de Star Wars. Estou começando um livro que fala de um menino chamado Luke Veers e sobre o que rolou no 2° ano da Academia Jedi. Eu também coleciono vários tipos de LEGO, tipo LEGO City, LEGO Star Wars, e outros. Se inscreva no meu canal (link na minha página de discussão), me siga no Twitter, no Instagram e no Facebook (caso tenha uma conta). Obrigado por tudo que fizer de bom, Franciscoplays (discussão) 00h41min de 1 de Julho de 2016 (UTC) P.S.: Curta minha página (The Authentic Mine) no Facebook. Abas Olá, Thales! Infelizmente, eu preciso que vocês retirem as abas que aparecem em páginas como Yoda, por exemplo, por serem contra os Termos de Uso da Wikia. Elas são provavelmente cortadas quando usuários visitam as páginas de smartphones/tablets e também interferem com os anúncios. Obrigada. Ana (talk) 16h56min de 6 de Julho de 2016 (UTC) :Respondido em seu Mural de mensagens. Thales César (discussão) 01h54min de 7 de Julho de 2016 (UTC) Wiki Lego Thales, você sabia que... eu visito a Wiki Lego desde antes de eu criar essa conta? Ela é muito legal, tento de tudo para deixá-la ainda melhor. Franciscoplays (discussão) 17h05min de 7 de Julho de 2016 (UTC) Re:Novidades *Uau, está ficando legal! Vou dar uma olhada. *Visto JediSam(discussão) 23h03min de 20 de Julho de 2016 (UTC) Mensagem Obrigado por editar a página que eu criei quando eu ainda não tinha conta. :De nada Thales César (discussão) 21h35min de 30 de Julho de 2016 (UTC) Gostaria de saber se pode criar histórias ou inventar uma história pra um personagem já existente.